From one love to Another
by RatauraGleeNiffR5
Summary: Riker made a huge mistake,and now laura only has one person to turn to,Ellington Ratliff,But with the LOUD tour coming up,and Riker wanting laura back,and Ratliff and Laura living together can love bloom? Pairings: Rataura,Eddel(Eddy Martina and Rydel),Ryina,Rikurt,Rocklum,Ross&Cameron Kennedy(From MBAV)
1. Cheating and Goodbye Ally D

**Boredom came to me**

**Songs:That's what you get By: ****Paramore**

**Ignorance By: ****Paramore**

**Brick by boring brick By: Paramore**

* * *

Laura kept running until she got in an alley way,she wanted to get far away from him as possible,she couldn't believe her sister and her boyfriend,well Ex- boyfriend couldn't believe Riker and Vanessa did that and on her birthday,that's low she tried to get the image of what she saw out of her head cause it just brought pain and tears.

_It was her 18th birthday,and it was her and Riker's 2 year anniversary and she couldn't be more happy,she loved Riker with all her heart._

_That night R5 decided to throw a party for her,so when she got there she loved everything it was amazing,she spotted Riker on a stage and in his tux but he had nothing but a small gift in his hands._

_"Riker! What are you doing in a tux?" she said _

_"What i cant dress nice for my Girlfriend?"he said then kissed her _

_"Hey Riker its time for the big surprise,Happy birthday laur!" rocky said coming over with Vanessa_

_'Yeah Rike come on I'll help you" she said grinning"Thanks how nice of you Vanessa"_

_Riker and Vanessa leave and its just her and Rocky._

_"Laura wanna dance,until Riker surprise is ready?" he said holding out his hand for her to take._

_"OK a couple of dances wont hurt"she said talking his hand and dancing until,Ross got up on the mic._

_"hey guys thanks for coming!,Now its time for a surprise for Laura!,made from her boyfriend my brother Riker!" once the curtains opened,laura couldn't think she just wanted to die,it was humiliating especially when its your boyfriend kissing your sister,but pulling away the second he see's the light on them,Laura just ran out of there she didn't wanna stay and wait to be laughed at,once she as outside,she immediately heard steps following her __,and hearing her name over and over coming from,Rocky,Rydel,Ryland,and Ross's voice and heard a slap and ow sound come from Riker she was assuming._

* * *

Why? Why? why?

that question was the thing Ratliff had in his mind,he couldn't believe what he just heard,

_Did our 4 years mean anything to her?!_

Yup,Kelly broke up with Ratliff by what you may ask,well Ellington figured by the moans and name callings of pleasure he heard coming from her room.

_Why? Did she even love me at ALL?!_

Ratliff just ran away from her house leaving a note saying that he hoped she has a good boyfriend now since their 4 years was now history,he just ran until he got in a alley way,hearing sobs and crying.

_Who got their heart broken too,well time to find out_

Ratliff was about to ask who was there,but forgot about it,once he heard her name being called.

"LAURA,COME ON OUT!

"LAUR COME ON DON'T HIDE!"

"LAURA I'M SORRY YOUR SISTER KISSED ME I SWEAR!"

"Shut up Riker!,this is your fault! this is why you wanted a party for her so you can humiliate her in front out 300 people!Huh!I cant believe you! I thought you were going to propose to her not dump her!"Rydel said screaming at Riker  
"I'm sorry Rydel i was but i dropped the box and Vanessa picked it up gave it to me and kissed me i tried pulling away but she held me tight so couldn't leave! I swear!"Riker said frustrated"I HOPE UR DEAD LAURA NOW YOU RUINED MY LIFE!"Riker said mad and the sobs became harder and harder, Ratliff came close and called out,"Laura are you there?"He called out,

"I'm right here Ell"She said trying to stop crying,He reached out and touched her and hugged her as she sobbed into his black sweatshirt.

"Laura lets go to my place and tell me what happened okay?" she didn't respond she just nodded into him as he carried her bridal style,Back to his place,when they were there he sat on the couch with a ,still crying Laura on his lap.

"Laur What happened Back there?"

"Riker kissed Vanessa and he dumped me in front of 300 people on stage"She said sobbing out the words.

Ratliff remembered something,She loves paying piano when she is sad and he had a keyboard in his room,He got an idea.

"Laura I'll be right back okay?" he said setting her down on the couch covering her up with a blanket,as she let out a small okay.

He came back with the keyboard,"Here play something to make you feel better,it always does"

She nodded,and started playing a familiar tune he knew,then she started singing and he joined in too.

Rataura:*Sing 'Thats what you get' By Paramore*

Ratliff:"Laura,how do feel?"

Laura:"Lot better,Thanks Ratliff your the best!"*Hugs him*

Ratliff:*Hugs Back*

Door knocks

Ratliff:"I'll get it"*Answers it*"KELLY?!"

Kelly:"Hey Ell"*sees Laura*"What's Laura doing here"

Ratliff:*Mad*'Get out Kelly didn't you see my note or did you new lover throw it away,while you were coming down from your high"

Kelly:*Face palm*"What do you mean Ell,I wasn't home"*Lies*

Ratliff:"Don't lie Kelly,I heard your moans and screams of pleasure!"*About to cry*"JUST GET OUT AND STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!"

Kelly:"Ratliff i didn't want you to find out,like that i just i was lonely while you were on tour and you said you weren't ready yet,but i was Ratliff!"*Crying*

Ratliff:"Get out!"*Pushes her out,shuts the door and locked it,sits back down next to Laura"

Laura:"well looks like I'm not the only one who got their heart broken tonight"*Hugs Ratliff*

Ratliff:'Thanks Laura,I need a friend right now"*Hugs Back*

Laura:"Your welcome,So um...what do we do?"

Ratliff:'MOVIES!"

Laura;"Riker liked watching movies"*Frowns*"But he's not ruining movie time,so what do you wanna watch?"*Smile*

Ratliff:"Something Riker hasn't seen,um...Grown ups?"

Laura:'YES!I always wanted to see it!"*Excited*

Ratliff;"Okay then"*Puts it in,sits next to Laura and holds her on his lap*

3 Hours later

Rataura:*asleep*

Door knocks

Ratliff:*wakes up and answers it,shocked by who it is*"H-hi Riker,what are you doing here its.."*checks his watch*"3 In the morning!"

Riker;"dude i know its 3 in the morning,i just came by to see if Laura was here since i saw you carry her!"

Ratliff:"Dude chill i just brought her here cause of your!*Points to him*Mistake!"

Riker:"Dude i know it was a mistake but,i just wanna apologize to her!please man,for me and our relationship"*Pouts*

Ratliff:*Thinks looks at Laura sleeping*"No,I'm sorry man but no give her time,Cause she was really hurt by you,so give her time but she said that she wants to end things with you now,not my words her's,sorry dude"*Lies about laura wanting to end her and Riker,but knows it what she wants*

Riker:*Mad*'No Ratliff let me talk to her cause i know that's a lie!"*Pushes him against the wall*

Laura:*Wakes up,by a Loud thud,and sees Riker about to punch Ratliff*'Riker stop what are you doing to him!"

Riker:*sees laura and lets go of Ratliff, and tries to hug her*

Laura;*takes a step back from him,scared*"Stay away from me Riker!Y-you h-hurt m-m-e and embarrassed me!*About to cry*and you said you hoped i was DEAD!"*starts to Cry*

Ratliff:*runs to laura and hugs her,whispers*"Laura calm down its okay,shh its okay laur'*Turns to Riker*"Get out Riker Anthony Lynch!,Im not gonna be in R5 anymore Now!I quit!"

Riker;*shocked by Ratliff*"You cant quit!we're not R5 without you!Think of the fans your letting down!"

Laura:"Ratliff don't quit,please"

Ratliff:"Fine I'll stay but I can attend rehearsals and tours when i want.

Riker: Okay fine,now laura be a good girl and lets leave so can talk please

Ratliff:No Riker she can leave if she wants not when you want

Laura: Riker we're done have a nice life with Vanessa hope you two are happy together,but I'm not leaving if that's okay with Ratliff

Ratliff: Thats fine Laura stay for as long as you like

Riker:*About to Cry* Laura I swear please just can we at least be friends please

Laura: yes Riker we can be friends, best friends,but lets never go Romantic again its was a mistake or else we wouldn't be in this situation again,okay?

Riker: Okay laura, sorry Ratliff i pushed you in the wall

Ratliff:Its cool

Riker:*Leaves*

Laura:Ratliff?

Ratliff:Yes laura

Laura: Riker is not gonna give up that easy,Im scared to go,Can I move in with you please Im scared that if I go home Riker is gonna come for me,please Ratliff

Ratliff:Thats fine Laura,Kelly was supposed to move in with me but since we just broke up,that's not gonna happen,so sure we'll go in the morning to your house get your stuff and come back,K?

Laura:Thanks so much Ratliff! Don't worry I wont stay long just until I find my own place

Ratliff:Um how about No Riker can Track you down so your living here permanently,so yeah not gonna happen,and you'll be coming to rehearsals and tours with me when i wanna go,now lets go to bed its getting late,Really late

Laura: Okay I guess your right

* * *

The Next Morning,at the lynch's

Rydel: WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WANTED TO QUIT!

Riker: Yup,but what do i do about laura,she's staying at Ratliff's place, SO HOW DO I GET HER BACK!

Ross: After what you did she is NOT gonna want you again,hey where's Vanessa?

Riker: I don't care where she is i wanna stay AWAY from her! she ruined my relationship!

Stormie: Riker Anthony lynch what is this about!*Shows him the magazine picture with the words: '**RIKER LYNCH CHEATING ON LAURA MARANO? DETAILS INSIDE' **and there was a picture of Laura seeing Riker and Vanessa Kissing

Riker: Mom i can explain Vanessa kissed me!,I dropped the engagement Ring box on the floor i went to pick it up and Vanessa got it before I did,she gave it to me and then Kissed me!Out of the blue!,then i see lights and Laura and i tried pulling away before laura ran but she held me tight,so i couldnt leave!,once Laura left she let me go! I swear mom you gotta believe me!

Stormie: I believe you Riker,but what about Laura?Where is she?

Rocky:Staying at Ratliff's but its a good thing she is too

Riker:*Looks at Rocky*What do you mean its a good thing?

Rocky: Riker we know you,when your jealously takes over,you do unmentionable things,like tacking down and finding and jumping to the wrong conclusions,so in a way you act like a stalker,like that time when,Garret kissed Rydel on accident,you basically made sure he wasn't near her so you locked her up in the house,until TBM was done filming.

Stormie: Okay then but what did Laura say?Did she tell you,you guys were done or something?

Riker: Yeah she did while she was in Ratliff's Arms crying!*About to cry* I dont know what to do

Ryland:*Comes in with Alina***(Come on you guys know i wouldnt leave myself out,but there will be times i have to) **whats this i hear about the Riaura break up,and by the way Riker nice move why did you dump her like that?!*mad*

Alina: Hey guys!and Ryland I'm sure Riker didn't mean to,lets go Ry you need to cool off before i have to get you to cool down.

Ryland: Ill cool off faster if you gave me a kiss

Alina: How about when you brush your teeth,i mean come on Ry!how do you eat pizza and go to bed without brushing!

Rydel: Oh how I love watching Ryina

Stormie: Right!,I'm so happy these two got together

Riker: Hello? I have a problem still!

Ross: Thats your fault *Gets a call From Laura*Its Laura*Picks up*

**Ross/_Laura_**

**Hello?**

_**Hey Ross,did Riker Tell you**_

**Yeah he did but he wants you back bad,but the good thing is,is that we might get a season 4!**

_**Right about that Ross,see Disney channel cut off my disney contract,so I'm now working with Disney XD now so yeah,look I'm sorry Ross,i hope you understand,but we'll still be friends **_

**Its okay Laura I understand and don't worry maybe you working for Disney XD is for the best i completely understand that and we'll still see each other so i don't have to worry,hey you coming to the first show of the LOUD tour!**

_**Yes! I wouldn't miss it for the world and I'm going to the Finale aswell and i have a new song too just finished it,and do you wanna tell your mom im coming on the loud tour too,Cause Ratliff wont leave me here alone**_

**Thats fine Laura it would be AWESOME for you to come just maybe you should stay away from Riker a bit**

**Trust me Ratliff wont leave me out of his sight while on tour,so yeah**

_**So are you and Ratliff a thing now or?**_

**No we're not,hey gotta go Calum wants to have lunch with me so gotta go tell stormie for me please**

**Of course Laura see you later bye**

_**Bye Ross**_

Rydel: Well?

Ross:Um Well what should i start with hmm how about ,Her Disney Channel got cut off and Now works for Disney XD,um she is now forever living with Ratliff,um Ratliff wants her to come on tour cause he doesn't wanna leave her in L.A,so yeah

Stormie: Its would be alright to have Laura on tour but for only a month,her parents would worry if she stayed the whole tour,and what about your brother?

Ross:Um Rocky would be okay with it right rocky!

Rocky:Yeah yeah cool whatever!

Ross: Ryland is okay with it aswell,but he might not wanna leave Alina here too,Huh Ryland!

Ryland:*comes in*Hell no im not leaving Ali here by herself in L.A!Can she Come please mom!We even called her parents and they said as long as she is in my care its alright,Please mom pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeee!

Stormie: Fine I guess she can come,but what about Riker?

Ross: He'll live

Riker: Ill live for what?My wedding with Laura!*happy*

Ross:No,i mean her coming with Ratliff on tour for a month,You will live

Riker: No! I will not live!

Stormie: Rike come down she is not dating Ratliff,so you'll live

Riker:*about to cry* I want her back,but the good thing is,is that i'll see her on the A&A set,so i have nothing to worry about

Rydel: Riker her contract with Disney Channel got cut off,and now works for Disney XD

Riker: What?

Ross: Yeah sorry bro,but we will still see her

Riker:Okay

* * *

**Okay so this is my new ****R****ataura story!,still need help with R5 tour with team Austin,so im still taking ideas for the next chapters. review plz **


	2. The Riker lynch Devil&Rocklum?

**Oh my Freaking LMFAO,i didn't think you guys would like this story, but boy was i wrong so the past week hasn't been my best week ever or today for that matter(Monday 26 ,2013) and i sort of have a problem...i well i kinda self harm but yeah im stopping,but really this is awesome you guys want more of the story yay! Im so happy :D Virtual cookie! (::) - this is a cookie,so enjoy!:D**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing and the songs aswell**

* * *

**At Ratliff's/Laura's Place**

Ratliff:*Shouts*Ready Laura!

Laura: Yup lets go I already called my parents,and well we just gotta pretend we're dating,then once we leave we can stop

Ratliff: Okay so we just gotta act lik-wait what?

Laura; we gotta act like we're dating my mom wasn't gonna let me unless i was moving in with my boyfriend that i had or a friend

Ratliff: WE ARE FRIENDS BEST FRIENDS!

Laura: Friends that are girls,and unless you wanna wear girl stuff th-

Ratliff:Okay then grab my keys and phone and lets go

Laura: Ok*Grabs his stuff*Here you go*Hands him the keys*

Ratliff:Thanks

Laura: No problem

**At the Lynch's **

Rocky:*on the couch*

Door:*bell rings*

Rocky:*Shouts*RYLAND THE DOOR!

Alina: Rocky shut up he is sleeping!,He got a fever when you guys can back from Toronto so i gotta take care of him,and you get it you fat Lazy butt

Rocky:*whines* It it its too far**(1) **and my butt is not fat!

Alina:*comes down,mumbling*Get the door well i got a boyfriend to take care of so sure i'll get it geez and for the record it is fat

Rocky: Thanks love you ali!

Alina: Yeah yeah love you too*answers the door*V-v-Vanessa?!

Vanessa:*In a muddy wedding dress,with her make up black and messed up*"WHERE THE FUCK IS RIKER DAMN LYNCH?!

Alina: Um What the hell happened to you?

Vanessa: WHERE. THE. FUCK. IS. MY. FIANCE?!

Alina: Riker! your fiance is here!*scared runs upstairs*

Riker: *Comes down,with a blanket,and a tub of ice cream*What the heck do you wan-VANESSA?!

Vanessa:WHY WERE'NT YOU AT THE CHURCH?!

Riker: Why would I be at church?

Vanessa: Oh I dont know be cause,WE WERE GETTING MARRIED TODAY!

Riker: We werent even dating me and Laura were dating

Vanessa: Oh really then,how come i got and engagement ring box on My sisters birthday?!

Riker: Vanessa That ring was for Laura!NOT YOU!

Rocky: *Comes in* Hey Riker i finally see your out of our room*Notices Vanessa*What the hell Vanessa?

Vanessa: Rocky was Laura and Him!*Points to Riker*Dating!

Rocky:Yeah how did you not know that?

Vanessa: *Mad* I will get you guys one day and Riker will be MINE!*Leaves*

Ryland:*Comes down,feeling sick*What the hell was with the screaming guys im sick trying to rest but i cant with you guys yelling

Riker: Sorry Ry

Alina:*Peeks her head out from Ryland's room*Is the Riker lynch obsessed devil gone now?

Rocky:Yes Alina you can come out now

Alina: No never mind im just gonna stay up here

Rydel:*Comes in with ? thinking no one is home*Okay come on in

?:Are you sure Riker is not home?

Rydel: Im sure and even if he was he'd probably be in his Room,with our big tub of ice cream in his Ally Dawson Pj's sleeping or watching Rom-Com's

Rocky: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHAHAHAHAHA RIKE YOU HAVE ALLY D PJ"S OMG!

?:Was that Rocky?

Riker:*comes out*Hey Rydel and...(sees ?)TITUS?!

Titus:Hey Rike wassup?

Riker: YOUR DATING MY SISTER!no correction MY ONLY AND BABY SISTER!

Rydel: Riker calm down,we're not dating we was gonna help me with our live stream,i was planning to make but not anymore!*Mad*

Rocky:*Feels awkward*Um im gonna go upstairs and let you two talk um bye!*Runs upstairs*

Riker and Titus:*start arguing*

* * *

**At Laura's house**

Ellen(Laura's mom): Honey why do want to move out?

Laura:Because mom,i don't wanna stay in the same home with my so called 'sister' if she was dating my now ex-boyfriend and well now i got a new one after riker cause Ratliff was at least there for me instead of my parents!

Ratliff: Laur calm down okay*Grabs her hand and intertwines her fingers with his*

Laura:Thanks Ell

Damiano: Laura please don't move out,if its Vanessa the problem she can move in with her husband

Rataura: HUSBAND?!

Ellen:Yes to day was her wedding with him but he didn't show up

Laura:So they're married well that shows he never did love me*About to cry*

Ratliff: come here Laurie come here*Pulls her in for a hug*

Damiano: Ratliff if we say yes,you have to promise to take good care of her or else you will have to deal with me,the Italian way.

Ratliff:Yes sir i will protect her with my life

Ellen:Well then Laura*Sighs*You can move in with Him

Laura:Really?Thank you thank you thank you!

Damiano: Yes well go pack up there are already boxes and all the other things

Ellen:But before you go i wanna take pictures of you guys packing and one of you guys kissing

Laura:What now?

Ellen:A picture of both of you kissing!*Happy*

Ratliff: Well you see...um we haven't kissed yet

Ellen: Oh fine then just a peck please?

Laura:Ratliff?

Ratliff:I guess

Ellen:Okay hold on let me go get my camera*leaves with Damiano*

Ratliff:Laura what do we do!*Whisper shouts*

Laura:*Whispers back*I don't know!,act it out leave while she's gone!I don't know Ell!

Ratliff:I think the lets leave while we have chance idea works

Laura:Okay on three...one...two...Thr-

Ellen: I'm back!Okay guys Ratliff hold her as if you guys were at prom or something

Rataura:*Grabs Laura's waist and pulls her close*

Laura:*Puts her arms around Ratliff's Neck as he holds her,Whispers*Hi*Smiles*

Ratliff:*whispers back*Hi*Smiles*

Ellen:Aw you guys are so cute!,okay on three one tiny peck,or a full of love kiss,okay...one...two

Laura:*Leaning in*

Ratliff:*Does the same*

Ellen:Three!

Rataura:*Full mouth kiss*

Ellen:*Snaps the picture*Okay guys lets go pack

Rataura:*Pull away*

Ratliff:Well...um...you are an awesome kisser*Blushes,thinks:**MAN!Riker sure had a HUGE loss well he is now married and is probably making kids but,just whoa laura is an AMAZING kisser,better that Kelly,Wait?What am i saying!No i do not have feelings for her what so ever!_  
_**

_**Thats a lie Ellington,and you know it**_

**Who in the world of Wisconsin are you?**

_**Wisconsin?thats the best you got,and im that little voice in your mind telling you your in love with Laura!Your just too afraid to admit it**_

**But...i...*Sigh*Maybe a have a small one one her but she is still not over the whole 'Rinessa' thing yet so i wanna giver her sometime to think,then hang out a little more with her then just tell her when the moment is right**

_**Um yeah the time will be when you guys go Wisconsin and tell her that you love her in your backyard**_

**What?**

_**lets just say after you guys are done packing your gonna get a phone call from your mom saying you have to go to Wisconsin with R5 to play a few shows there and well the rest will be wonderful**_

**Okay now im scared but gotta go Laura might need me so goodbye voice in my head!**

Laura:Ell? okay?

Ratliff:Yeah totally um we should we go pack cause i wanna take you out for lunch

Laura:Okay Ell*Kisses his cheek but not knowing it*

**4 hours later at Ratliff's and now Laura's place**

Laura:And then we were done*Falls back on her bed*

Ratliff: *Does the same* Lunch sound good?

Laura:Please?

Ratliff:Come on lets go*Takes his hand out*

Laura:*Takes it*Okay but when we come back,i gotta do some work

Ratliff:Okay sure

**At Farrels ice cream parlor(Its a place i went to for my 10th birthday)**

Laura:Ell this place is so cool!

Ratliff:I know right,hey how about you go to the little candy shop while i wait here

Laura:Okay,hey do you want anything?

Ratliff:Um get me a box of the rock candy please

Laura:Okay*leaves*

Ratliff:*Looks around waiting,and sees Rocky and Calum?*

Rocky: Calum are you sure no one will see us?

Calum: Of course Rocky!Plus this is our little secret

Rocky: Ok*Looks around and sees Laura and Ratliff*Hey is that Ratliff and Laura?

Calum: I think so HE-

Rocky:*Puts his hand over Calum's mouth*Don't even try

Laura:*Comes back with some Candy for her and Ratliff's Candy*Here ya go*

Ratliff:Thank you!We have a lot of this stuff in Wisconsin**(i really dont know if they do) **

Laura:*Looks around and spots Rocklum*Hey is that Rocky and...Calum?

Ratliff:*Looks at where she is looking*Yeah it is Rocky and Calum

Laura:Do you think they're dating?

Ratliff: Maybe...Riker says he has a gaydar,and that Rocky could be gay but i dont know maybe

Waitress:Hello!And welcome to Farells Ice Cream parlor how many?

Laura:Um 4

Ratliff: 4?

Laura:Go get Calum and Rocky,and boom 4 people

Ratliff:Okay *walks away the turns his head*and you watch WAY too,much jersey shore*Goes and get Calum and Rocky*Hey guys whats up

Rocklum:*Look at each other*NOTHING!

Ratliff:Rocky just a question but are you g-g-gay?

Rocky:*Sigh,looks down about to cry*Yes Ell I'm gay and Calum is Bi so go ahead judge us

Ratliff:*Hugs Him*I'm not gonna judge you Rock,im just sad you never told me before,how long?

Rocky:5 years

Ratliff:Oh my stars,Rocky why didnt you tell me

Calum: Uh Guys Laura is calling us over

Ratliff: We will finish this later

* * *

**And Boom!Got it done!:D**

**Okay guys i wanna know what couple do you want to be revealed next and ReNickyAndJeffySittingInATree i know who you want next but just say it**

**okay guys love you,keep reviewing it makes me happy!:D (::) COOKIES!**

**1:I got it from jessie and thought it would suit Rocky**


	3. Rockulm come out & Ryina Fight

**yeah i know im late updating im sorry :( but Im updating,this is just gonna be when Laura and Ratliff talk to Rocklum about dating and stuff and Ryina have a fight?!(Nope sorry girls no auditions to be his new GF sorry:/) omg lets see Plz like! P.S no Tydel sorry,changed it to edel( Eddy M. and Rydel)**

* * *

At Farrels with Rataura and Rocklum

Rataura/Rocklum:*Sit down*

Ratliff:Rocky?

Rocky:*Sniffling*Yeah Ell?

Ratliff: I'm okay with you being gay,you know that right?

Rocky: I know,but what about Riker?

Laura: Wait..Your gay?Both of you?

Calum: Yeah we've been dating for a few months now

Laura: Aw Im so happy for you guys!

Rocky:*Smiles*Aw thanks laura

Ratliff: Guys,as long as your happy we're happy

Rocky: Thanks guys,it really means alot,but what am i going to do about Riker,Rydel,and Ryland?

Laura:Well when do you want to tell them?

Rocky: I dont know maybe later tonight

Ratliff: Well whenever you guys are ready,we'll be there

Rocky: Thanks guys*Smiles,Thinks***Okay i have really nice friends who support me and Calum,and i have an AMAZING BF,now i just have one problem,Ryland,He is VERY homophobic but maybe he can just accept me,i mean i am his brother and all but like the glee song says'Anything can happen'**

Calum: Uh Rocky?...Hello?...ROCKY!

Rocky: Uh yes?

Calum: What kind of ice cream do you want?

Rocky: Uh Rocky Road I guess?

Rataura: Aw

Rocky: Um Okay?

Ratliff: hey Calum?

Calum: Yes?

Ratliff: Hurt Rocky and WILL Hurt you with my Drum set,NO LIE!

Calum: Hahahahahaha...

Everyone:*Silent*

Calum: that was a joke right?

Rocky: I wish baby,i Wish...

Calum:*Thinks***Oh Crap...**

* * *

**Later that night,In the car(Ratliff's Car)**

Rocky:Guys I'm Ready

Ratliff: Uh TMI dude save that for another day

Rocky: DUDE NOT THAT WAY!

Ratliff: Oh...

Laura:*Smacks his head* Ya idiot

Calum: Are you sure Rock?

Rocky: Yes,and if they kick me out,Can i live with you?

Calum: Well Duh! Where else?!

Rocky: Okay,Lets go then...*Unlocks the house*HEY R5 FAMILY!COME DOWN!IMPORTANT MEETING!

Riker:*Comes down* LAURA!

Laura: Hi Riker!*hugs him*

Ratliff:Cough Cough

Riker: Hi Elly!*Hugs him*

Ratliff: Hi Rikie!*Hugs him back*

Laura:I Live with a weirdo

Ratliff: Yes Yes you do

Mark,Stormie,Rydel,Eddy,Ryland,Ross,Alina:*Come down*

Ryland: Hey guys!

Rocky: H-h-h-hey Ry!*Nervous*

Alina: Hey Rocky cutie!*Hugs him,whispers*_Dont worry i already know,i accept you,and next time be quiet next time you guys are alone_

Rocky:_ omg thanks Ali but what about ry _

Alina:*Shrug,sits next to ryland*

Stormie: Well son,what did you need to tell us?

Rocky:I'm...uh Calum is...mm...I'm uh...Gay

Rydel: Well Rocky,I only have one thing to say...Well more like a tiny speech I fully support you and Calum im happy you guys found love in maybe a hopeless place but i saw this coming one day and Im glad you decided not to keep it a secret from us anymore,Im happy for you guys and if these guys cant accept it then im moving out because...Eddy can we tell them?

Eddy: Are you sure del?

Rydel: Yea...guys im...p

Riker: IVE HEARD ENOUGH!*Mad...very mad*EDDY YOU KNOCKED UP MY SISTER OH MY GOD YOU BETTER START RUNNING!

Alina: RIKER SIT THE HELLS DOWN!NOW!

Riker:*Scared*Okay

Alina: Rocky,proceed

Rocky: Right well uh Rydel accepts it,What about the rest of you guys?

Riker: Im fine with it

Ross: Im Happy for you guys,and you guys thought i was gonna be gay!*Laughs*

everyone:*Laughs,except Ryland*

Alina: I wanna plan the wedding with Rydel

Ryland: Get out

Rocky: What?

Ryland: I said get out!Ali how are you okay with this!*Mad*

Alina: I think its okay for Rocky to date Calum!,Why aren't you happy for your brother!*Mad*

Ryland: Cause i think its wrong you stupid bitch!*Feels bad*...Oh crap i didnt mean to say that ali

Alina:*About to cry* You know what Ryland!Fuck you I'm Leaving!Rocky,R5,Good Bye!*Leaves Crying*

Stormie: Ryland...

Ryland: No Ali come on! Ali!*Runs after her*

Rocky Rydel: Uh-oh

Ryland:*Comes back in shocked* I am a terrible boyfriend

Ross: How?

Ryland: She slapped me,and she told me she's she's she's

Eddy: She's what?!

Ryland: I knocked her up...With twins

Mark: oh my goodness...

Laura: Well that was a crazy fight,but me and ell have to go...and I'll find Ali,i think i know where she is

Ryland: Laur tell her im sorry about everything,the problems we were having,the kids,Not that they are mistakes but ya know an-

Ratliff: Dude give her time she'll come around,just it takes time

Ryland: I know I know

* * *

**Okay i dont know if you guys are gonna like this,but please no hate,im out of ideas,like me and Troy are fighting,we have problems at home(Divorce talk and crap) so yeah,so please no hate im working on making this better,Alina Will NOT be in the next two or three 're just gonna Laura and Ratliff trying to write a couple of songs so if you guys have any songs you guys want them to do just leave them in the review box or PM me.**

**Well bye,outfits will be on polyvore so expect those coming in soon**

**well see ya next time...maybe...Bye! **


End file.
